tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fahshine
Hello there Fahshine, I was adding headings in Samyutta Nikaya >>> Khandha-vagga >>> Okkantika-samyutta >>> 25.8 Tanha Sutta - Craving. Then I added the links. Problem was when I linked 25.8 Tanha Sutta, the link appeared BLUE (even though I did not type anything in it). I clicked to check & in it was a short verse which seems WRONG according to my translated source at wwww.accesstoinsight.org So I wonder if a similar heading name in other sections will cause wikia to automatically link the page? I doubt that it was added by another volunteer as no one is logged in except me. What should be done now? --Lictan 18:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Same problem (as mentioned above) with : Samyutta Nikaya >> Nidana-Vagga >> Nidana-samyutta >> 12.25 Bhumija Sutta - To Bhumija Samyutta Nikaya >> Nidana-Vagga >> Nidana-samyutta >> 12.44 Loka Sutta - The World Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Nidana-Vagga >> Nidana-samyutta >> 12.70 Susima Sutta --Lictan 18:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Lictan, I am sorry that it took me almost a year to see your message. Somehow I didn't see it. At any rate, thank you very much for contributing. May the merit from your good effort returns to you. I believe the problem with the links is because there are more than one sutta with the same name. For example, Tanha Sutta appears at least twice, once as: Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sagatha-Vagga >> Devata-samyutta >> 1.63: Tanha Sutta - Discourse on Craving And another time as: Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Khandha-vagga >> Okkantika-samyutta >> 25.8 Tanha Sutta - Craving You may consider adding the number or full sutta name (i.e. including the "- Craving") to the sutta page so as to uniquely identify the page. I did a quick look up for other links you mentioned in the second message, and same problem seems to exist. Again, thank you for your consistent contribution. Thanks to you, Wikipitaka has grown to over 2 million registered users now. In Your Dhamma, -fah Hi, I added the translation of AN 6.38. It should really appear as a link to the translation under the The Book of Sixes, but I wasn't yet sure how to do that... Sorry. I couldn't find clear instructions on following the sub-link format. Can you point to any, or provide me with some? Many thanks. KN. 02:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fahshine, I think I've worked it out (create new page & link to sub-heading). I hope, gradually, to add more translations. Nice to meet you! All the best, with metta, Citta.Citta 02:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dear Fahshine, Something went terribly wrong during my editing today. Somehow all the programming text came out and I pressed " saved" as I thought was correct. Now all the information in Samyutta Nikaya is one lump, instead of in individual sections. I don't have enough knowledge to rectify this mess, and afraid to make more mistakes. Can you or anyone please help? Thank you. Hello Fahshine, The vision of 'Wikipitaka" is inspiring, and I would like to contribute. I've just added Wikipitaka to the Sadhu! directory: http://www.dhamma.ru/sadhu/directory?sobi2Task=sobi2Details&catid=48&sobi2Id=1352 I'm glad that you pay special attention to the dictionaries: http://tipitaka.wikia.com/wiki/Wikipitaka:Dictionary As Socrates said, "The beginning of wisdom is a definition of terms". Since the quality of translations depends on the rendition of Pali terms, I would propose to create pages devoted to the essential Pali terms, somewhat like my list: www.dhammawheel.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=6114 What do you think? Yours in Dhamma, Digharatta (talk) 07:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Dmytro